1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for generating a diamagnetic force field in one or more regions of space that is inductive of a diamagnetic body force within a biospecimen supported in vitro in the regions of space coincident with diamagnetic force field.
2. Related Art
The in vitro differentiation and self-organization of replicating mammalian cells into tissues and organs improves when they are cultured in vitro in a microgravitational environment such as that present in International Space Station. Mammalian cell bioreactors, operating in the unit-gravitational field present on the Earth's surface, cannot provide an environment conducive to the differentiation and self-organization of mammalian cells into tissues that, for example, are high-fidelity analogues of their three-dimensional counterparts in the intact organism; or, for example, that synthesize bioactive molecules of interest to basic biological research or of importance to the development of pharmaceutical agents. And, attempts to moderate or eliminate the adverse effect of unit gravity on in vitro mammalian cell differentiation and self-organization on the Earth's surface have failed to recreate an authentic microgravitational environment such as that existing, in the International Space Station.
The present invention makes a true microgravitational environment, such as that present in the International Space Station, available to researchers at any earthbound location, consequently making access to this microgravitational environment far more accessible and at an incomparably cheaper cost than the alternative of lofting a biological payload into orbit. The apparatus and methods disclosed and claimed herein are directed, inter alia, to cell and tissue engineering for organ and tissue replacement, the development of human support systems in space, and terrestrial applications in the pharmaceutical industry, medical diagnostics, and medical therapeutics.